Not Applicable.
1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a track assembly for guiding the placement and removal of flexible enclosure covers, and more particularly, but not entirely, to a pool cover tracking system.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide a retractable pool cover, such as flexible pool cover 32 shown in FIG. 1. The leading edge 62 of the flexible pool cover 32 is guided along parallel tracks, shown schematically in FIG. 1 as items 40. The tracking 40 of the prior art is typically secured directly to the pool deck with screws 42. Some of the disadvantages include the unappealing appearance of screws 42 that disrupt the uniformity and aesthetic appearance of the tracking 40. Further, the tracking screws 42 can come loose and protrude upwardly, posing a danger to barefooted bathers near the pool who might strike their toe or foot against the loose screw, possibly cutting their toe or foot on the loose screw.
The prior art is thus characterized by disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a track assembly for guiding the placement and removal of a flexible pool cover.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a track assembly that is safer and less likely to cause injury.
It is a further object of the present invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide such a track assembly that is more securely attachable to a pool deck.
It is an additional object of the invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide such a track assembly that requires less maintenance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a track assembly that is more aesthetically pleasing.
The above objects and others not specifically recited are realized in a specific illustrative embodiment of a track assembly for flexible pool covers. The track assembly includes several track members, and splicing pieces for splicing the track members together in an end-to-end series. The splicing pieces are designed to reside beneath, and to be concealed by, the tracking members. The splicing pieces are attached to a pool deck with screws, after which the track members are snapped down onto the splicing pieces and held in place by said splicing pieces. The track members conceal the splicing pieces and the screws that hold the splicing pieces to the pool deck, thereby providing an aesthetic appearance of continuous tracking uninterrupted by screw holes. Such an arrangement also prevents the screws from coming loose and posing a risk to barefooted bathers, in part because at least some upward movement of the screws is prevented by the track pieces that reside directly above the screws.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.